Through My Heart
by Shadow Of The Conscious
Summary: They were a true friendship, one that cannot be broken.-ONE SHOT] [StanKyle]


**I had to do it...I just had to.**

**A new, awesome fiction. This is a one-shot. And delicious.**

**Kyle is old and sick and dying at the hospital, Stan is there for his final hours.**

**This doesn't have Cartman in it, because, he's already dead. I wanted to do something totally sweet and something totally beautiful ending for. I really hope I can pull this off nicely.**

**BTW, Happy Birthday to...Leela's Tears! Yep, she's 18 and she gets to smoke and watch porn! Huzzah! o/**

**Here it is, "Through My Heart".

* * *

**

Kyle is sick and he is dying in the hospital.

But this was not a horrible death, nor was it disease; Kyle is 85 years old. He has lived a full, healthy, successful life, all the while enduring the Jew Jokes from Cartman or trying to convince Kenny not to commit suicide. He was the intelligent, thoughtful one in the group, but also stern, which he smeared off from his mother. He grew up to be one of the top Lawyer's in the country, and worked with several partners and created a law firm business called "Broflowski Stotch Donovan", one of the more successful lawyer groups from the country. He became wealthy, but not filthy rich.

Later in his life he grew up and married a young woman named Leela Dearhem. They had 2 children, one of them adopted. The adopted kid was an African named "Ester". Their child born was named after his father, Gerald Broflowski II. Their children grew up and eventually moved out to college, going to open the bright doors to their own feature, he and his wife looked on proudly, with tears in his wife's eyes as they left to open their doors for their feature.

But Kyle has endured many losses in his life.

The first being his cousin Kyle, who had a traumatic episode of Asthma and lost his inhaler. He suffered for 5 minutes until his lungs collapsed and he passed away. He was given a proper funeral, and Kyle, although annoyed with him, mourned at his funeral, Kyle was 14 at this time.

The next loss was Cartman, his enemy/friend. Cartman suffered a massive heart attack, and on his death bed, he said the words to Kyle, the words that would ultimately change Kyle's life...

"_Kyle...I always loved you...you were always...the angelic Jew in my eyes..."_

As Cartman's heart stopped, as he breathed his last breath, Kyle struggled to hold back the tears of pain, the regret of calling him "fat" and "hippo-crite."

All those years of torture Kyle finally learned that Cartman just had a crush for Kyle. Kyle mourned for Cartman as his casket was lowered 6 feet under.

Kenny almost died. Kenny was on the verge of committing suicide after his best friend Cartman was gone. Kenny didn't have a life anymore, Kelly hated him now, and he's got nothing left for himself. Had Kyle not seen Kenny almost pull his trigger Kenny's coffin would have ended up next to Cartman's.

Kyle's mother and father died as well. Kyle managed to visit his mother before she died, and Kyle's heart broke the most for her, because he and his mother shared a special bond unable to be broken. He loved her deeply, and when the nurse released the dove's to fly her spirit to her kingdom of heaven, Kyle had to walk out of the funeral, he couldn't stop crying. It happened with his father too, who was the second to go, and Kyle learned to stay strong during that time.

But Stan was there for him, always. No matter what hardships, Stan was there, and that made things much easier.

Kyle has always had a brotherly love for Stan, in fact, he was _jealous_ about Stan, but in a good way. They were in each class together, except for Math, where he was stuck with Cartman, it was a living hell. But everywhere else, Kyle would take Stan and usually Kenny, Cartman would had to have found another way to meet with them. They have been with each other, through thick and thin, no matter what happened.

Now, Kyle was lying in the hospital bed. Looking back at his life. His mother, father, friend, cousin, and wife, are all dead. Soon he'd be joining them.

There was a knock on the door. A pretty, young nurse enters the room.

"Mr. Broflowski, there's someone here to see you." She says, her voice tracing from cigarette smoke. "Bring him in.." Kyle struggled with his voice, because he is, after all, old. The man enters the door.

He walked in with a cane and wore a brown coat with blue jeans, he had gray hair and he held a red poofball hat in his hand, the poofball hat that he wore in his childhood years.

_Stan._

"I knew i'd find you in here." He said, his voice flowing like a crystal river, he walked like a young person, a very healthy one. An elderly person who was in tip-top shape in his 80's. He wore a smile on his face, but tears in his eyes, because he loved Kyle deeply, and knew he was dying. He stored his cane and sat on a chair next to Kyle's bed.

"I'd thought you never come..." Kyle struggled to say something, his end was near.

"My old friend, I would never abandon you...I am...a part of you." Stan smiled, he looked so beautiful doing it too.

"I guess I shouldn't have doubted that." Kyle said...Stan chuckled a bit. Kyle felt his life fading away, so he mustered up the strength he could in his dying body to ask Stan one final question.

"Stan...promise me one thing..."

"Anything...my dear friend." Stan's grip became harder.

"..that we will knock on heaven's door together...one day..." Kyle said, he breathed heavily.

Stan blinked, then he smiled, his grip released.

"I love you."

"I love you too..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The nurse collected several data sheets on Kyle's condition and headed down the hallway to Mr. Broflowski's room, she handled the knob and opened the door, and gasped...

When she opened the door, Kyle had already passed...his body lying peacefully on the bed, his eyes closed. Stan was dead as well too...he lied on the chair, smiling as he died peacefully, but the noticing thing, the one awe that one would notice about this peaceful scene, was that one of their arms were outstretched, with two hands holding each other as they died. Kyle's hand grasped Stan's, Stan's hand grasped Kyle's. They were a true friendship, one that could not be broken, one that could not be interfered with.

They were friends...through their hearts and above.

**-THE END-**


End file.
